


You'll Only Die A Dream Forgotten

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, Failing classes, Hinata thinks he's a burden, Insecurity, Panic Attack, Self-Doubt, Suga is the team mum, Sugamama, Tutoring, insecure hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hinata's burdens start to surface, the 'Mother' of the group is protective and right by his side, a long with the rest of the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Only Die A Dream Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> (Title: COFFIN - Black Veil Brides)

He watched his team walk alway. 

He screwed up ANOTHER practice. He was always missing the shots. 

And on top of that, he was failing all of his classes. 

He couldn't stop the panic that rose in his chest, or the rapid breathing that was quickly starting to surface. He clenched his eyes shut. 

He couldn't yell out 'I'm sorry', everyone was over hearing him say those words. 

His lip wobbled as he held his breath. 

"Hinata?" He heard someone's voice. He ignored it tho. 

'Please just go away' he thought to himself.

He felt someone grab his shoulders and tilt his head up.

"What's wrong?" The voice asked. 

His tears couldn't be held in any longer, they flowed freely down his cheeks.

"'M screwin' up." He mumbled. 

The voice sighed. 

"Open your eyes. You'll be okay. We're not angry, just worried. Tell us what happened."

Hinata shook his head.  
"No, I'm fine." His heart clenched. 

"Cmon Shouyou, open your eyes, please."

Hinata shook his head again. He couldn't look at the disappointment in his teammate's eyes. 

A thumb started to caress his cheek and he slowly opened his eyes. 

Suga's concerned face came into view. 

"There you are, now breath with me." The older boy said, taking a deep breath, trying to coax Hinata to do the same. 

Once his breathing was back to normal, Suga pulled him into a hug. 

"C'mon tell us what's wrong?" 

'Us?' Hinata thought to himself. 

He pulled away to look behind him, to the find the rest of the team, all sending him worried glances. 

He gulped. He just had a panic attack in front of EVERYONE. 

"You had us worried, dumbass." Kageyama said with no bite in his words. 

"'MSorry." He mumbled. 

"You keep saying that, but what are you sorry for?" Daichi knelt down in front of him. 

The younger male looked away. 

'Everything'  
He shrugged. 

"You can tell us." Suga urged. 

"I keep messing up." The short boy mumbled.  
"I-I'm failing my classes."

Suga chuckled lightly.  
"Yeah, the principle told us about that, I was going to talk to you after practice about maybe tutoring you, but you didn't follow us into the locker room, that why I came back here."

Hinata turned his head away from the taller male. 

He didn't need to be tutored. He just needed to be smarter, quicker, he needed to jump higher. All his problems would be cured if he could just be better at everything he did. 

"Shouyou?" Suga frowned, expecting a better reaction. 

Hinata sighed.  
"Thanks. I would appreciate that." He mumbled. 

Suga nodded not believing the orange-haired boy's words, but giving the shorter boy a smile anyways.

"Let's go then. We'll go study at my place." 

Hinata nodded, forcing a smile.

He hated that he made everyone worry. That Suga was wasting his time to tutor him, But at lease someone cared... Even if it is at lease a little.


End file.
